


Suicide Squad: The Origins

by meganramirez



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Belle Reeve, Gen, Harley Quinn/The Joker - Freeform, I Started a Joke, suicide squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Superman came to Earth and set out his role as the beacon of hope, other...freaks have been popping up, hoping to be accepted into society just as he was, but some of them turned bad and became the worst of the worst. In Belle Reeve Penitentiary, they are trapped until Amanda Waller has her uses for them. Can they prove to the world that they were meant to be good, or will they use their unique and evil ways to solve everything? It all depends on the team, and this team is looking all kinds of bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amanda Waller

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is what I would like to see in the movie, but it's just my personal depiction. Hopefully the ideas are liked, and you can share your ideas.

Let's just say that dinner with the one man that can determine whether or not this team will go into action isn't too calming. My hands kept shaking and I kept asking the waiter for more drinks. At this rate, I might end up having to take some anti-anxiety meds just to keep me relaxed to go through this meeting. They weren't even here yet, but the idea of talking to Mr. Flag scared me. He'd been through a lot and this whole idea might seem ridiculous to him. I just need to find some ways to get him on my side so he can sign on and fund me, getting me the people I wanted...or, really for this, needed. If he did, we wouldn't need Batman as much as we use him, the police force wouldn't be working as hard. "With this team, we could end up working backstage, taking out the bad guys so the big leagues don't have to worry."

Rick stared at me with his dark eyes, raising an eyebrow and sipping back some more wine. He had a bald head and was wearing his uniform, but mostly because he wanted to intimidate me. It was working a little bit, but I had to keep my cool and show the confidence I had in my plan. Which I did, but there were a few flaws. The fact that one of these people were (and still are) legally classified as clinically insane and was left in Arkham Asylum after they knew she couldn't be fixed. Another was just a guy who could throw a boomerang.Another had a really good aim. The list had people that were...well, freaks. I cut into my steak and waited for his response. He swallowed slowly, setting the drink down and sighing softly, keeping his eyes on me, "And you think these...freaks," he said, picking up the folders with the people I needed in it. He had read through the files with doubt and confusion in his eyes and I knew that I wasn't exactly winning him over, "Is the solution? I'm sorry Amanda, but using bad guys to fight bad guys isn't exactly the best idea. Especially the insane on. Harlequinn-"

"Harley Quinn," I corrected and he rolled his eyes, tossing the folder back on the table, "Rick, I've been working on this for months. All I need are these guys, and we'll be fine. You won't have to worry about anything except for moving them to Belle Reeve and funding a small program to get them towards rehabilitation."

"Fund you? I should fire you right now for taking these files from the system and for having this stupid idea."

"Rick, listen. Ever since Superman came, these guys have been coming out of hiding to see if the world will accept them, and they ended up bad. What I propose is to give them a chance in the world to do some good."

"And you'll just send them out there by themself?"

"They'll have trackers on them and we'll have a team at the ready to detain them when they're done."

"And if you don't like their methods?" He challenged and I sat back, smiling and I sipped some wine back.

"As long as they get the job done."

"Where are you going to put this team?" He asked me, and I smiled, sipping back the wine I had. This time, I wouldn't need another one.

"I'll put them in a hole."

"Where's the hole?"

Rick. Always wanting to know everything.

"Let's just say I threw away the hole."

 

An hour later, I was walking back to my office, my hands filled with files and the agreement signed by Rick Flag approval and my pending idea. I got him on my side in the end when I started talking about how the police could get a break and spend more time with their families. Rick is all about empathy with people's familoes and whatnot. I should have started with that after I explained the idea. Would have gotten to the office faster. 

Now I'm stuck outside near midnight by myself, which is something that should be worried about, but the guest I needed probably would show up just to make sure I got home safe. But I needed to talk to him alone. I turned into an alley and looked up. Sure enough, a dark shadow flashed over the buildings and stooped like a gargoyle on one, looking down at me.

"You wouldn't exactly have much to do, would you?" I asked.

"No," he said in a deep voice and jumped down.

"Good, because I have an idea," I said and handed him the folder. He carefully opened it, looking through the files and he paused on one. I knew who it was because he fought her one time, putting her in Arkham and keeping her there, "Yes, her."

"Why?"

"Because she has ideas on how you should live life, but you aren't exactly breathing. Waller, quite honestly you should toss this idea aside," he said, handing me back the folder, "But I guess my word won't stop you."

"Unfortunately, no," I said and he sighed deeply through his nose, "I was just letting you know that if you see these guys, call me first."

"You're dealing with something very dangerous. I'd leave those guys in their prisons and leave the good guys to deal with it." He turned around, then jumped up, leaving me in the alley. Batman wouldn't understand. He's the blurred line between good and bad. He can't understand.

I needed this done. Good guys have limits. They'll stop when it comes to killing people. Bad guys? They'll kill and play with the body like a kid playing with food. Those thoughts drove me home, picking up the phone and calling Arkham. I was starting with the most insane so we could start working on her and get her to agree. The others would be easy with ideas of false promises and freedom. New beginnings for them all. I already had a team locating the next one. The boomerang expert, and he was in Australia. The hard part? He was in the Outback, and I'm not talking about the restaurant. Another was an expert marksman with a family. Hopefully I didn't have to threaten them, but I would have to do it if it came to that.

"I'm requesting an appointment with one of your inmates," I said and when he asked who, I didn't hesitate, "Harley Quinn."


	2. Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's insane, and wants to get out. She's the first that Waller approaches for the deal.

The blood was rushing fast to my head, and my eyesight was turning blurry. Everything blurred together in an arrqy of art that made me giggle and force , yself to sit up straight in the little acrobat chair I set up. I had been like that for about ten minutes. Last time, it was eight, and they had to send in the medic to get me down and make sure I was alright. They said I was talking about Mr. J again. Of course I would. Mr. J was in my head, everywhere and nowhere, torturing me and turning me more insane. Didn't know how long it would last, but I hoped it never ended. I like being crazy. I arched my back down again, seeing the world upside down and everyone was hanging off the roof like bats and...who was that woman? She was wearing red, and had dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes and a dark aura. It's a visitor. No good guy ever visits me except for Bats and Wonder Woman. She just teaches me what to do if any of the guardswanted a little hands on journey. I sure did break the hand of London Teabag. He quit the next day and got arrested for harassment, but the cop car he was in never made it to the station. Three weeks later, they found his decaying bidy in the car alone...being eaten by vultures.

"Harley Quinnley, you have a visitor," a guard announced and I stretched a leg down, then my other leg, softly landing on the floor and grabbing the bars of my box cell. I was in a large white room that had guards in every corner, and I was confined to a personal cell that was on 24 hour camera watch, "Amanda Waller."

I looked at the woman again and it was like the blood rushing to my  head again, she wore all red.

"Are you the devil?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice, and she smiled at me, walking closer.

"No," she said, "But I am your employer."

"Employer? Miss, I don't work anywhere."

"Well, you will, if you agree to my preposition," she said and I rested , my head on one of the bars, "It'll involve a while of freedom."

Freedom. The word rung through my ears like the bells of Notre Dame, resonating into my brain and kickstarting my inner self, "What do you need?"

"I need you, among other people, to join a team I'm making."

"What kind of team?"

"Think of it as a second chance to do good."

Nope. No. No. No. No. No. No. I'm a bad guy. Bad guys don't do good. Good is what good guys do. I'm not a good guy. I'm bad.

"I can tell that you're thinking that you can't do good, but hear me out," she said, smiling, "More and more people are good guys, and thats great, but the proboem is that good guys have their limits. They won't kill someone. They won't use the full extent of their abilities to do good. Bad guys however...they have their ways, and I need them."

She has a really good case. She should be a lawyer instead. But looking at my freedom, I knew that I could do something she needed, but my way. I smiled and gripped the bar tighter. "I'm in," I said and she smiled, then looked at the guard.

"Get her some food. How do you expect her to work if she doesn't get the nutrients she needs? Make sure she gets her preferred clothing. She'll need to look and feel like herself," she looked back at me, "I'll get back to you when I have the other team members."

And my freedom walked away. But I knew she was coming back. "YoYou're in so much trouble..."

The guards walked her out and one of the interior guards looked at me, with a coy smile on his face.

"You got a problem?" I asked and he shook his head as he laughed an walked towards me.

"Well, despite her reputation, she doesn't have the right to do that. Only those with high military power and access to government systems. She runs Belle Reeve. That ain't much to go on," he said and took out his baton, "But I can give you freedom."

More guards stepped forward, joining this mysterious guard who thinks he can give me freedom. Here we go again. He opened the door and walked in.

"You just have to behave," he said, smiling evilly and reached his hand towards me. I slowly extended my arm and grabbed his hand...then slammed his face against the bars, knocking him out and more guards entered. Counting them up, I figured that I had to take down five, then beat it out of here. He was right. She couldn't give me freedom. Only Mr. J and death. Death was a good friend of mine. I gave her a lot of friends to play with in the dark, dark abyss that they go when I kill them.

Anither guard ran tkwards me, his taser out. His mistake was that he went taser first, so I punched his hand away and kicked his face, then went to the next man. He was small, so I just had to ounch him. Next guy obiously hit the gym, but only to impress the ladies, so he didn't know how to punch. I hit his soft spot and slid out a baton from a fallen guard, smacking his face. I readied it like a baseball bat and hit the final three in the face, kicking the last one as I headed to the stairs that led up and went to a window, opening it and looking down.

 

 

That was high. Too high. I would never survive. I would have to fight my way out of the asylum. Also impossible. But I would have a chance go fight my way to freedom. That was a better plan.

Or...I looked down the the side and saw a vent. That was a better plan.


End file.
